Sketches
by LoverofanAngel
Summary: Prompt: you borrowed my pencil once in high school and never gave it back and now you're my new co-worker and hey you still owe me a pencil A Captain Swan Secret Santa which includes a Playlist of songs that helped inspire the writing of this Fic I own nothing but the product of my imagination.
1. Sketches Playlist

**A/N: All mistakes are my own, I have yet to find a beta to help me with my horrible grammar and spelling etc.**

 **Also this is a Captain Swan Secret Santa Prompt that I began for a lovely member of the Tumblr Community. This story can also be followed on Tumblr under the tag Sketches Fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics mentioned in this story, the only thing that is mine is the imagination.**

* * *

Playlist

· Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Golding  
· Cry Me a River – Justin Timberlake  
· Enchanted – Taylor Swift  
· Mr Brightside – The Killers  
· Earned It – The Weeknd  
· Coming Down – Halsey  
· Sugar – Maroon 5  
· Fearless – Taylor Swift  
· Maps – Maroon 5  
· Sunday Morning – Maroon 5


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm posting this on tumblr and here, I'm slow to update and I thank anyone who follows my stories and puts up with me I promise I haven't abandoned Home Is Where The Heart is, nor do I plan too.**

 **I edited this chapter slightly because I realised I'd made a few mistakes in the minor details of the story.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own OUAT the writing wouldn't be as good as it is if it was :P**

* * *

 _I really don't have time for this kind of pointless shit_ Emma thought to herself as she finished fussing with her hair, leaving it loose to curl over her shoulders, she finished touching up her makeup and smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles on the dress Ruby had forced onto her. The black leather dress left little to the imagination, a small part of Emma wondered if it could even been deemed appropriate for a work function but there was no arguing when it came to Ruby and fashion.

"You know, I don't understand why we have these Christmas parties" Emma muttered as she left the bathroom, black stilettos clicking on the wooden floors. Ruby chuckled from her spot behind the kitchen counter. It wasn't the first time this kind of thing had been arranged, but it was the first time Emma had a boss who had claimed to want to ' _meet and greet_ ' all of his employees. He'd been there just under a month yet Emma hadn't seen him, let alone met him.

If Emma was to believe the office rumours her new boss was young, English, attractive and very, very single. Emma knew that Ruby listened and often participated thoroughly in office gossip, so that explained the dress, Ruby had been swearing from the moment she'd move in with Emma that Emma need to _get back on the horse and jump in the saddle_ , except Emma could hardly believe her new boss would be everything people were saying.

"Why are they even compulsory?"

"Because otherwise the workaholics like you would never bother to turn up" Emma glared half-heartedly, she knew Ruby had a point but there was a reason she didn't socialize, especially with single men. Socializing meant meeting new people, meeting new people meant chancing fate and fate was a bitch when it came to Emma Swan. Unfortunately she'd been forced to learn that the difficult way.

"Yes but I don't _like people_ " Emma whined, Ruby just snorted and thumped down two shot glasses on the counter in front of her. She turned around, pulling out a bottle of tequila from the overhead cupboard, twisting off the lid as she blinked innocently at Emma.

"Well that's just not true" tequila was poured into the shot glasses, some of the clear liquid spilling over the sides "I'm people and you like me" Ruby looked up from her task, grinning "Then there's Victor, Mary-Margaret, David, Leroy, Granny, Regina, Robin…"

"Okay! Okay! I get your point" Emma growled, okay so maybe she wasn't as prone to disliking people as much as she thought but still, she didn't exactly go out searching to make new friends every weekend "Now wanna tell me what's up with the shots?" it was an understanding that the Tequila never left its spot unless something was seriously wrong. It was a spirit they both drank which was only ever brought out when a breakup or a run in with an ex had occurred.

"To calm the nerves" Ruby shrugged; downing a shot she quickly refilled her glass and motioned for Emma to drink. Emma sighed in exasperation; she knew there was more to it than that.

"I don't need to calm any nerves" _lie_ she downed the shot and held out the glass hoping Ruby would get the silent message _fill it up_. The brunette took the glass form her hand, placing it on the counter before refilling it. Emma downed her second shot as Ruby replaced the lid on the liquor, putting it back in the cupboard and looking more than a little guilty.

Emma passed Ruby her shot glass and her roommate quickly cleaned up, taking more time than necessary to wipe down the bench and clean the shot glasses, finally she turned around to face Emma, a look of sympathy on her face. Alarm bells went off in Emma's head.

"Walsh is going to be there, all the departments have been invited" _And there was the reason for the tequila_ , Emma opened her mouth to argue but Ruby was already moving, grabbing their jackets and holding the door open motioning Emma forwards "Now, let's go before you lose your nerves" Emma would have argued but the burn of the liquor in her stomach reminded her that Ruby was her best friend and roommate for a reason. She never believed Emma's bullshit. _She's also one of the few people who put up with your shit_ she told herself silently as she grabbed her clutch and left with Ruby, locking the apartment door behind them.

"Well now I definitely have nerves because Walsh will be there" Emma lied as they headed down the stairs, she already had nerves and the fact Walsh was going to be there had only managed to add an acidic taste in her mouth "I can't believe you didn't mention it earlier"

"if I mentioned it earlier Emma you would never have come along" Ruby pointed out, _she's right_ Emma wanted to growl but settled for glaring as Ruby flagged down a cab and gave her friend the best reassuring smile she could "Victor's on call tonight at the hospital so he couldn't come, I needed back up if I'm going to be meeting our new boss, you know that" Emma huffed in annoyance

"But Regina's going to be there, so is Robin, David, Mary-Margaret" She smirked at Ruby who just rolled her eyes as a cab finally slowed.

"Yes but they don't need to get out more" Emma sighed, it really was pointless arguing with Ruby about anything she was persistent "and it's not like you've been much of a social butterfly since Walsh" This time Emma did glare, both women climbed into the cab as soon as it stopped next to them. Ruby gave the address to the driver and turned to face Emma.

"It's been two months, maybe it's time to get out and meet a few new people" Emma snorted

"It's a work function, how many new people are there going to be?" It was a rhetorical question but the smile Ruby gave the blonde told her that she'd clearly missed something.

"Because the boss isn't the only new member we have joining us tonight. David said he just finished hiring the new interns and he also got some new couple who's supposed to be great at design" Emma rolled her eyes, working for publishing company sometimes left little to be desired but she was glad David had expanded to include a few extra helping hands when it came to the designing department. Leroy had been complaining non stop that he didn't have enough staff with _vision_. David had finally relented it seemed and given Leroy what he wanted

It was time to head into the wolves den; it's a well-known fact at her workplace that corporate functions were never fun. They were even less fun when you're ex-boyfriend was going to be there, _the boyfriend you dumped right after he proposed to you_ hissed a voice in Emma's head _shut_ up she told herself. Fate really was a cruel bitch and in Emma's experience, bad things _always_ came in threes.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, RL has been hectic and busy, work is insane and I've got a 21st party to plan so I'm struggling to find the time to write so please forgive me!**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine but the wonderful imagination still is**

* * *

As soon as they walked in Emma ran into Walsh.

"Emma, over here" Walsh called out to her as soon as she stepped through the door of the bar, it was almost like he'd been waiting for her.

"This is why we did the tequila" Ruby muttered as they approached Walsh, both women plastered fake smiles on their face. Emma's gut churned in fear, it was the first time she'd seen him since they'd broken up over dinner, the dinner where he'd asked her to marry him. _Maybe I should have taken a third shot_ she thought. Emma had spent weeks thinking and imagining about what would happen when she finally ran into Walsh again. How he might look, what he'd say, what she'd say in return, how she would look.

"Walsh" He looked the same as he had four months ago when she'd dumped him. Emma had let Ruby move in two months later after her best friend had gone through her own brutal breakup, right before she met the lovely Doctor Whale.

"Ruby, lovely to see you as always" Ruby raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, barely acknowledging the greeting and Emma's heart warmed, Ruby could be short with people and loved to push the boundaries but it usually didn't involve outright snubbing people, at least in Emma's experience. Emma may have given Ruby a lot of crap about her naked shenanigans, but Ruby knew which team she was on.

"Emma, Ruby. I'd like you to meet someone" Walsh held out his arm and a redhead came to stand next to him. She smiled at Walsh as he wrapped his arm around her, grinning broadly.

"This is Zelena, my fiancée" The shock hit Emma like a bat to the back of the head. she opened her mouth, struggling to speak around the sudden lump in her throat. Zelena smiled with obvious pride and Emma just stared, shell shocked her eyes wandering down to the woman's left hand. The simple golden band held a heart shaped emerald, framed by a few smaller diamonds. _Her ring_ the woman was wearing her ring. _No, not your ring you didn't say yes_ she reminded herself. If she was honest Emma disliked the ring, it wasn't that it was ugly, it just…wasn't her style.

"Congratulations" Emma choked the word out through numb lips. Ruby took one look at her and turned to Zelena and Walsh who were making doe eyes at each other. Of all the scenarios Emma had imagined, never in a million years had she expected Walsh to have a Fiancée, let alone be so happy to introduce her so soon after their relationship had ended.

"Congratulations Walsh, but excuse us" Ruby laced an arm around Emma's and dragged her towards the bar, muttering something about Walsh being _quick to put a ring on the rebound_. Emma knew better though, there was no way you went from a rejected proposal to a new relationship and reproposing within four months. _Just because you wouldn't do it doesn't mean everyone else would, not everyone is as damaged as you are._ Still Emma couldn't help eying the red head from across the room with mixed feelings of relief and bitterness. She wasn't jealous. She was just…insulted it took him so little time to get over her. She assured herself that was the reason for the sickening feeling in her stomach, she wasn't regretting breaking up with Walsh…was she?

"What kind of name is Zelena anyway?" Ruby spoke in an undertone as they walked towards the far end of the bar, the furthest end from the door and from Walsh "Seriously, who calls their kid that? It's like the stupidest name ever" Emma snorted a laugh, she knew Ruby was just doing her duty as a best friend, trying desperately to make the sting of seeing Emma's ex hurt less, especially now that another woman stood by his side, another woman who was wearing the ring that he'd proposed to Emma with. Okay so it was shallow but the fact he'd used the same ring to propose again did make her feel a little better about the whole issue. _Only four months though?_ It stung that she was that easily replaceable.

"Rum?" Ruby's question tore Emma from her thoughts, she nodded in confirmation. Rum had long been Emma's poison of choice, since she'd been at high school, long before it had been legal for her to drink but at the age of 17 drinking was probably the least Illegal thing Emma was doing. They stood at the bar as Ruby attempted to flag down the busy bartender, although they worked for a small publishing company _Neverland Publishing_ still managed to throw a busy party. Finally the Bartender made his way over Ruby had managed to place the order for Emma's drink before they were interrupted.

"Make that two rums, love" the husky accented voice made both girls jump and turn towards the man who'd taken a seat next to them. Ruby turned to the bartender, placing the rest of their order before turning her full attention towards the man who was leaning back against the bar next to Emma, who definitely didn't take the opportunity to check him out.

His boots were polished black leather. He wore tight dark jeans, and a dark blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, highlighting his muscular forearms. Rings glittered on his long slender fingers, _just think of the things he could do with hands like that_ – Emma moved her attention to his dark vest before she could imagine just what those hands of his would be capable of. Tall, dark and handsome was the only way to describe him, a silver chain around his neck held a small bundle of charms which rested against his exposed chest.

"I don't believe we've met before" Ruby purred, sliding up next to Emma who rolled her eyes "I'm Ruby Lucas and I'd have definitely remembered meeting you" She winked, holding out her hand and the stranger grinned in amusement. Emma bit her lip to hold back a grin, she loved Ruby but the girl was so predictable when it came to an attractive man in her sights, even if she was solely committed to Victor there was no stopping Ruby's shameless flirting.

"Hello Ruby" he took her hand and kissed the top of it, grin widening as his eyes flickered back to Emma, as if he knew what she was thinking "I'm new here" he waved his hand in the air "haven't officially started but the boss invited me anyway" he chuckled, pulling out his wallet he threw some cash on the bar before he turned to Emma and slid one of the rums across the bar towards her, raising a brow expectantly.

"Swan. Emma Swan" She offered her hand to the stranger, the smirk on his face made it clear he was well aware of how attractive he was, messy dark hair paired with piercing blue eyes. It was almost unfair, the three day old scruff across his jaw should have made him look dishevelled but if anything it just made him look even more devilishly handsome.

Emma stared at him, she could swear she'd seen him somewhere before. It hovered there, like the foggy memories of her wild nights out with Ruby…it was a sense of déjà vu. One that told her she should know who he was but like Ruby she _would have_ remembered a man that handsome. The blue eyed man reached to take her hand, opening his mouth to speak but Emma interrupted him, pulling her hand back "I'm sorry but have we met before?" She narrowed her eyes as if it would help her concentrate on grasping the memory "You seem familiar" the man smirked at her as if he had a secret that she wasn't privy to. He raised the glass of rum to his lips taking a generous sip before answering her question.

"I can't say I'm insulted, lass, it was over a decade ago" He placed the rum down and grasped her hand, electricity shot up her arm. He brought her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. Emma couldn't help the shiver the raced down her spine in response. His lips were soft, she couldn't help imagining what they'd feel like brushing across her check, down her neck, her collarbone and perhaps lower, down her stomach - _nope not going there Emma_ she tells herself sternly _you haven't gotten laid in forever, the fact this handsome guy is in front of you doesn't help_.

"Let me reintroduce myself. Killian Jones at your service" It hit her like a freight train, _Killian Jones_ Oh dear lord, how could she forget. Junior year at Storybrooke High, they'd often gotten stuck in detention together and Emma had the biggest crush on him, he'd been a bad boy and although that had never really been Emma's type she'd been drawn towards him back then, even though she had always known that at any moment she could get moved foster homes for whatever reason. They'd never spoken more than a simply greeting.

Until one afternoon he'd asked to borrow her pencil during one of their multiple detentions, she handed over the pencil without thinking and he'd flashed her a dazzling smile. It had shocked her because growing up in foster homes you learnt to keep things close because otherwise you'd lose them. They'd gotten talking that afternoon, she'd learnt about his brother Liam, his ex-girlfriend Milah and even about his parents, kindred spirits she'd told him with a grin…in fact he never had returned her pencil and for some reason it bothered her even now. _It's been ten years and it's not like he got the chance to return it, you moved foster -_ she shut the door on the train of thought instead turning her attention back to Killian, desperately looking for something to say so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot. _You could just tell him he's attractive, take him home-_

"You're the guy who stole my pencil in high school" The words spilt out of her mouth almost at the same time as Ruby spoke up in a stage whisper.

"He can service me anytime he likes" W _hat. An. Idiot._ She scolded herself, she mentions a pencil and Ruby flirts with him _you should be the one flirting with him you idiot_.

"Ruby!" She hissed, partly mortified and partly angered by her best friend. Killian only chuckled, dropping her hand and scratching behind his ear, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. Emma wasn't sure if he was laughing at her or Ruby, and if she was being honest with herself she wasn't sure which option made her more uncomfortable.

"I believe I borrowed it, lass" He corrected "stealing would imply I had no intention of returning it" his tongue flicked across his lower lip and Emma found her eyes following the movement, heat curling in her stomach "and I always return the favour" _is he flirting?_ She blinked trying to process his words. N _o_ he wasn't flirting, he couldn't be and yet he'd made such a simple phrase sound so delightfully dirty _or maybe it was just you doing it because you haven't had sex in five months._ God she needed to get laid.

"So you agree?" She had to keep the conversation moving before she did something stupid, like crawl into his lap and kiss him. Killian raised an eyebrow, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he watched her. _Did he not know what that does to me?_

"I don't believe I've agreed to anything, love…at least not _yet_ " Her eyes lingered on his lips. Her heart skipping a beat when he said _love_ and her mind struggled to think of anything but his mouth and what kind of magic he could wield with it _yep, definitely need to get laid_ Killian smirked, his eyes dragging down her body slowly as if he could read her mind.

"Pencil" She blurted, blushing when he raised both eyebrows in question, eyes rising to meet her gaze "you agree you owe me a pencil?"

"It's a pencil" Ruby snorted they both ignored her, staring at each other intently and Emma suddenly wondered if she really was making something out of nothing, it was just a pencil after all. _But it gives you an excuses to see him again_ Emma blinked at the thought, snapping out of the spell.

"Aye" he's accent more pronounced "I guess I do owe you a pencil" Emma's stomach clenched and her heart pounded in her chest.

"I just-" she downed her drink quickly, and stood, placing the glass back on the bar. Ruby smirked knowingly at her.

"She just needs another drink, Killian?" Emma glared at her best friend, her heart pounding in sync with the single thought on repeat in her mind _run, run, run, run._

"Excuse me, we'll just be a moment" Ruby told Killian who shrugged and turned towards the bar, attempting to get the bartenders attention. Emma grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her a few feet away from the bar, just out of Killian's hearing range.

"What the fuck?" she hissed at Ruby who just shrugged.

"What? You need to get laid and his hot"

"Ruby, I don't – you can't just – Ruby!" maybe she did need to get laid but the fact her best friend was involved meant that Emma would be accosted with wine tomorrow night and a demanding Ruby wanting to know exactly what happened the night before.

"Don't you 'Ruby' me" the brunette snapped "you need to let loose Emma, have some fun" Emma looked back towards the bar where Killian was supporting a new glass of rum and she sighed. He was attractive, that much was true but she wasn't about to just jump into bed with him…except Ruby didn't need to know that, Emma bit her lip, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

"Okay" she agreed after a moment, nodding "Just…let me do it my way?" She looked up Ruby through her lashes, hoping her best friend wouldn't get suspicious. Ruby however just clapped her hands and grinned.

"Well go get him!" she squealed, Emma blushed hoping Killian hadn't heard. Her eyes drifted over to him and noticed the backs of his ears were a light pink, she sighed in defeat. She definitely wasn't that lucky it seemed. She waved Ruby off before promising not to call, her best friend winked and smacked her ass before walking off through the throng. Emma sighed, brushing her hands down the front of her dress. Now she just had to get through a few drinks without making a fool of herself.

 _Yeah, like I'm that lucky_. She thought, making her way back to the bar. Killian looked up as she returned.

"I thought seeing as I'm practically a stranger you'd be more comfortable if the lad here made your drink in front of you" He scratched behind his ear _a nervous tick perhaps?_ and smiled sheepishly at her "that way you know I'm not taking advantage or anything" she blinked at him surprised as the bartender came over and made her drink.

"Now you're being a gentleman?" She flushed, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh but Killian just grinned.

"I'm always a gentleman, love" he chuckled, Emma found herself smiling back at him, as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a nervous tick of her own.

"So Killian, what exactly do you do for our lovely boss?" she took a sip from her drink, letting the liquid burn her throat, she'd need the liquid courage before the night was through. She wondered if she'd need to clue Killian in on her plan or not…with the office gossip perhaps she should.

"I'm in design actually" he told her, eye glowing over the edge of his glass as he took a sip "I find working for a publishing house is better paying than some of the other options"

Emma raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak but they were interrupted before she could speak.

"It's a bloody waste of talent if you ask me" The new voice had Emma looking over her shoulder curiously

"Nobody asked you, you bloody git" The grin on Killian's face took the heat from his words, Emma watched him clap a hand on the shoulder of the new comer.

"Liam Jones" the man offered his hand, a curious look in his eyes as he examined her.

"Emma Swan" She said shaking his hand, Killian cleared his throat and Liam smirked at him.

"I hope my little brother is being the perfect gentleman" Emma chuckled as Killian muttered something that sounded suspiciously like " _younger brother you git"_

"Indeed he is, we were just talking about his role here" Emma smiled pleasantly

"Yes well I still wonder if hiring him was the right idea" Killian glared at his brother and Emma looked between the two, confused for a moment

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the new owner of Neverland Publishing" Liam grinned "my _little_ brother here decided to enter into the design department rather than help me run the place. Waste of talent" he repeated with a grin. Emma gaped, someone called for Liam and he smiled apologetically at her.

"Duty calls it seems, was lovely to meet you Emma"

"The pleasure was all mine" she mumbled, shaking his hand again before he departed. Once he was out of hearing range Emma rounded on Killian, anger boiling in her blood.

"You're the boss's brother?" She snapped, Killian looked taken aback by her outburst but she didn't care. She'd made this mistake before at her last job, getting involved with a guy who turned out to be her boss's son. Yes that ended wonderfully with her pregnant and facing theft charges

 ** _A/N: Reviews welcome!_**


End file.
